


I Punched A Dragon In The Heart (Wait, What?)

by trashsenal



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: also this is total crack please don't interpret is as a serious piece of writing, and matt murdock is just really incredulous because how, but also tho danny's backstory is just really ridiculous, despite this tho karen and foggy and the rest of the marvel universe think its really metal, i just cant wait for defenders ok, tragic superhero backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsenal/pseuds/trashsenal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt considers himself to be a pretty open-minded person considering he lives in a world where Norse gods, aliens, and killer robots are things. However, he has a really, really hard time believing Iron Fist when the guy tells him he got his powers by punching a dragon in the heart. Oh, and the worst part? Matt is the only skeptic. </p><p>--</p><p>Written for a Daredevil kink meme prompt I can't find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I can’t find the prompt for this, but it was on the Daredevil kink meme, and I legit SCREAMED because Matt and Danny are my sons, and I literally can’t wait for Defenders just because I hope something like this happens. Rlly, tho, the fanfiction is the part I’m most hype for (especially Matt/Danny fanfiction plz don’t judge I am garbage). Also, there’s a Defenders YouTube sketch I watched a while back and it was literally no one (except Luke) believing Danny when he explained his backstory. Srsly, it’s pretty ridiculous and I don’t know how they’re going to legitimize it in the show, but I’m just so excited for this guys I rlly rlly am. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Btw, for those of you that don't know who Iron First is, this is legit his backstory.

Matt Murdock considers himself to be pretty-open minded. After all, it’d be pretty hard _not to_ be open-minded when one lives in a world where Norse gods, alien invasions, giant green rage monsters, and killer robots are not only plausible things, but, like, yearly occurrences.  With all these things in mind, however, he still has really, _really_ hard time believing Iron Fist when he tells everyone he got his powers by punching a dragon.

In the heart.

In another dimension.

Apparently.

It happened after a really long night of super-heroing when they were all crashing at Danny’s penthouse. Up until a couple of weeks ago, nobody—not Luke, not Jessica, _certainly_ not Matt—knew that Iron Fist was incredibly wealthy, a practical billionaire. No, scratch that—he _is_ a billionaire. And the twenty-something year old CEO of a major corporation. And a superhero. Who apparently got his powers by punching a fucking dragon.

In the heart.

In another dimension.

Yeah.

Danny himself was the one who brought up backstories and powers. Matt was usually pretty reserved when it came to these kind of things, but when half of this so-called “team” didn’t have an alias to conceal, he just went along with it. Plus, he was pretty sure they were all kind of _friends_ at this point, and this was something normally-functioning people did with their friends, right? Well, not like Matt would know (and he was certain the others didn’t either).

“Uh, chemical spill.” Matt says, gripping his bottle of beer much too tightly. “Radioactive waste. Got in my eyes after I pushed an old man out of the way of an incoming truck. Gave me super senses and… Stuff.”

The room is quiet for a split second, as if everyone is processing what he just said. Matt suddenly worries he just killed the upbeat mood that had been previously established, and grips his bottle with so much force he thinks it might beak.

“Well, shit.” Jessica finally says with a chuckle as she nurses her bottle of really, really strong whiskey. “That makes two of us.”

“Yeah, but I can’t fly.” Matt smirks in relief. “I got the short end of the stick.”

“It’s not _flying_ ,” Jessica huffs through a mouthful of alcohol. “I’m not fuckin’ Supergirl, or some shit—“

“Pretty close to.” Luke teases her. “ _Jewel.”_

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Cage.”

Everyone snorts. Matt likes Jessica. She’s prickly and kind of abrasive, but he finds that a lot less unnerving than he would, say, Captain America or Iron Man. He sips his beer, and let’s himself relax against the expensive leather couch in Danny’s lounge. The latter sat on the floor, on the probably-just-as-expensive rug, with his knees hugged up to his chest.

“Okay, well what about you?” Jessica (who still sounds _sober,_ bless her liver) gestures vaguely to Danny. “Mister Fiery-Fuckin’-Fist. How’d you end up with those powers, huh?”

“It’s kind of a long story.” Danny says. Matt believes him. Anyone who fought like he did must’ve had one hell of a scary sensei probably as bad as Stick.

“Shoot, white boy.” Luke encourages him. “We got time. Jess ain’t even drunk yet.”

“Okay, so I punched a dragon in the heart—“

“ _What?”_ Matt doesn’t mean to interrupt him so rudely, but _what the actual hell._ He knows everyone is probably looking at him with blank looks on their faces, but to be fair, he’s not the one _deserving_ of such confusion because he hadn’t just told everyone his powers came from a dragon. “Wait, _what?”_

“I told you, it’s a _long_ story.” Danny says with a small sigh. “But, yeah, I punched a dragon in the heart, absorbed its chi, and… Well, yeah. That’s about it. Oh, wait, no I also got offered immortality along the way.”

Silence fell over the lounge as they took that bombshell in. Matt couldn’t actually believe what he was hearing; hell, if he couldn’t tell when people were bullshitting him, he’d think Danny was lying. But that’s the thing: _he wasn’t._ His heart didn’t skip a beat, nor did his body temperature give him away. Matt came to two conclusions: either he was telling the truth, or lying efficiently had been part of his training. He really, really hoped it was the latter because there was no way in  _hell_ that was his backstory.

“… Did you… Take the offer?” Matt prompts, breaking the silence. He sincerely hoped he hadn’t.

“Nah.” Danny shook his head. “Yeah, though, this all happened after my parents died in a plane accident over the Chinese wilderness.” He pauses thoughtfully. “Well, my mother was eaten by wolves so she didn’t die _in_ the accident, but then the monks found me and everything was okay. Sort of.”

 _Wolves._ Now there are _wolves._

If Matt had been expecting the legitimization of his backstory through tragedy, well, there it was. _The guy saw his mother eaten by wolves._ Like, wow. He knew being a superhero entailed a significant amount of childhood trauma, but that… That was something else. Still, though, Matt is almost certain Danny is bullshitting him.

Or so he hopes.

“That’s… That’s rough.” Luke comments. “Makes prison look like a cakewalk.”

“I got cool kung-fu powers, though,” Danny shrugs. “So I guess it all balances out.”

Matt is still trying hard to make sense of all of this. “I’m… I’m still confused as to where on Earth you found a dragon to fight.”

“Not _on_ Earth.” Danny says. “K’un L’un, the city where I was trained, is in another dimension. It only appears on Earth once every ten years.”

_What the fuck._

“So… Let me get this straight,” Jessica spoke up, her bottle nearly empty. “Your parents died—“

“My parents were _murdered_ , actually. By my dad’s business partner. He made the plane crash.”

Join the fucking club, Matt thinks, but keeps his mouth shut as to further concentrate on the mystic bullshit that kept spewing out of Danny’s mouth.

“Okay, _murdered,”_ Jessica continues without blinking an eye. “Your parents were murdered, you had to watch your mom get eaten by fucking wolves, some mystical monks adopt you, take you to their inter-dimensional city that only appears on Earth once a decade, and then you punch a dragon in the heart to get your powers…?”

“Pretty much.”

“And you’re also a billionaire.”

“Yes.”

More silence. Matt is straining his senses to the max to find some lie, no matter how small, in Danny’s story. Then, Luke speaks up again.

“That’s… Sweet Christmas, man, that's dope as fuck."

Matt exhales loudly, and drains his own bottle.

He is  _not_ inebriated enough for this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that ave kudos and commented! Yall are the true MVPs!

“Okay, but that’s gotta be the most metal origin story I’ve ever heard.”

Matt sighs at Foggy’s commentary, and folds his hands tightly atop the break room table as he finishes telling his friend about last night’s exploits. At that moment, Karen walks in with a stack of papers in her hands. She drops them on the table next to the Thai take-out, and takes a seat between them.

“What is?” She asks, scooting her chair closer to the table. The sound grates on Matt’s ears.

“Iron Fist’s backstory.” Foggy says around a mouthful of food. “Matt was briefing me on it.”

Karen cocks her head. “Who?”

“Iron Fist.” Matt explains. “One of my… Teammates, I guess.”

“He punched a dragon,” The awe in Foggy’s voice is nearly tangible. “In the _heart.”_

“In another dimension.” Matt flatly finishes for him. “He’s… Interesting, to say the least.”

Matt isn’t sure if _interesting_ is the proper adjective to describe Danny Rand after last night’s discourse. Again, he figured the man must’ve come from some sort of martial arts background—considering he employs some techniques and styles Matt has never even _heard of_ before—but holding a dragon in a chokehold to eventually absorb its chi by punching its internal organs… That was a bit much. Foggy, though, seemed to think it was the coolest thing ever, and Matt doesn’t know what to make of that.

Karen gives an incredulous laugh. “Wait, _what?_ He punched a dragon in the heart? In another dimension? Matt, what kind of people are you hanging out with when we’re not free?”

Good question, he thinks.

“That’s not even all of it, though,” Foggy gushes. “This guy’s backstory is the stuff of crap 70’s martial arts movies. And it’s _glorious.”_

“Yeah?” Karen asks, reaching towards the food. “What does he do?”

“He’s pretty good at martial arts.” Matt says, even though _pretty good_ is a total understatement, but he is _not_ about to have Karen fangirling over Danny fucking Rand. “Can channel his chi or something.”

“I want to see him in action.” Foggy says. “Because that sounds like something straight out of Jackie Chan movie. Anyways, though, Matt tells me he’s some sort of billionaire, too.”

“Really?” Karen snorts, and that little hint of sarcasm in her voice is enough to put Matt slightly more at ease. “Isn’t that trope a little overused?”

“I guess ‘blind, broke lawyer’ is a fairly new one.” Matt jokes, and Karen laughs. He thinks it’s a great sound.

“Maybe,” Foggy says dismissively. “But, no, Karen, you’ve _got_ to hear all of this mystic craziness…”

Foggy launches into retelling the tale Matt told him just ten minutes prior. He doesn’t gloss over any details—not even the wolves, or the immortality deal—but even if he had, it wouldn’t have made the story less far-fetched; Matt _still_ can’t begin to fathom how the whole thing wasn’t some superb story-crafting on Danny’s part. Part of him is still hesitant on calling the bluff, though, because he _heard_ Danny’s heartbeat as he was speaking, and it had to be the most lulling sound he’d heard all night. But that was another thing: _how in hell_ and _why in hell_ did he control an involuntary function like that? That piece of evidence alone solidified Matt’s argument: Danny was probably trained to lie so human lie detectors couldn’t call him out on his mystic bullshit.

Also, he probably gets a kick out of fucking with his gullible teammates.

Foggy finishes telling Karen, and her reaction drives Matt’s agitation with being the only skeptic even further:

“Matt, I want to _meet_ this guy.”

* * *

 

Matt doesn’t exactly know how he ended up on Claire’s couch, but he’s pretty sure it involves Jessica and Luke having to drag his bloodied ass through Hell’s Kitchen to get him to relative safety. He grits his teeth as Claire tries to sterilize the open gash on his side. It’s a flesh wound, he knows, but it hurts like a bitch, and his other injuries aren’t helping: a probable concussion, maybe a broken rib, perhaps a dislocated shoulder. He doesn’t even know anymore because the pain is so generalized, and—well—he’s pretty used to taking a beating at this point.

“Stop squirming,” Claire hisses. “Or I might accidentally get my finger in that stab wound, and _that’ll_ hurt like a bitch.”

He tries to stay still at Claire’s discretion, but fails to do so as she applies pressure to the wound in attempts to control the bleeding after she covers it with gauze. She mutters something about how the bleeding is really heavy, but she doesn’t need to narrate; he feels his blood slowly ebbing out of his body just as easily as he feels light-headed. Still, though, he can process the sounds and smells around him: Claire’s frantic heartbeat, the copper of blood, the musk of sweat, the presence of his less-battered teammates as they watch Claire work…

“How’d this happen, anyways?” Claire asks, her words a little distant, as she transfers all of her weight into her hands and presses down against the now-soaked gauze. She puts another piece over it.

“Gang fight. Yakuza.” Jessica explains. “Didn’t notice he was bleeding till there was splatters of it on the ground. We had to drag his ass out of there before he bled out on us, the cocky bastard.” She pauses, though Matt faintly registers the way her brusqueness deceives her—her heart beats fast like the way it should when she’s worried.

“Of course.” Claire snorts, but her heart, too, beats fast. “Hey, um, can someone with super strength apply pressure? I don’t think I can do enough to completely stop the bleeding…”

Her voice becomes fainter till it’s barely an echo in Matt’s ears. If he weren’t already used to seeing darkness, he knew his vision would be fading to black.

* * *

 

He wakes to the feeling of cool hands on his side and to the sound of an eerily calm heartbeat. Groaning, he tries to get up, but those same cool hands hold him back down.

“Stay down,” Danny instructs, sounding really tired, but not taking his hands off him. “You’re still weak.”

Matt has no idea why the hell Mr. I-Punched-A-Dragon-In-The-Heart, not Claire, is attending to him, but he obeys him nonetheless. His head is still spinning a little, and he still feels faint, but at least he isn’t feeling himself slowly bleed out. As his senses begin intensifying with consciousness, he realizes Claire is standing close by, on the other side of the couch, and her heart is beating normally now. Luke and Jessica are on the other side of the room.

“Has the bleeding stopped?” Claire asks.

Danny nods. “Yeah, the wound is closed, too. He should be fine in the next couple of hours.”

Matt hears Claire sigh in relief, but really, he should have expected her question. She clears her throat, but sounds curious as she asks: “How… How did you do that? That’s not any form of medicine I’ve ever seen.”

 _No._ First Karen, now Claire. _No._

“I channeled my chi, and used it to heal him.” Danny stands as he speaks, but Matt can literally _feel_ the exhaustion coming off him in waves. “It’s, um, not a standard hospital practice.”

Matt feels his agitation ebb away as the blood flow had. Wait, _what? What?_ Chi channeling? Used as a healing force? And Danny used it on _him?_

“Wait, _what?”_ Claire echoes Matt’s thoughts, and he sighs almost inaudibly, but no one seemed to have heard him. Danny mimics his gesture.

“It’s my powers.” He says wearily. At this point, Matt doesn’t know if he’s exhausted because of his chi healing magic, or because people keep asking him the same damn question. “Which I got from punching a dragon in the heart in an inter-dimensional city. Yeah, I know, it sounds bad, but believe me, it’s true.”

“Oh.” Claire’s voice is soft, small. “Oh, um, that’s… Kinda cool.”

Matt sighs again, but this time both Danny and Claire hear him. Claire kneels in front of him, and gently brushes away the strands of hair sticking to his forehead. He’s kind of glad Danny isn’t the one doing that, but he wants the guy to at least take a seat because he seems like he’s about to pass out.

“You okay?” Claire asks.

Matt nods, and lets his eyes close. His voice sounds groggy at he speaks, but he can’t help the begrudging tone it takes on because it literally _pains_ him to say express his gratitude. “Yeah. Thanks… Danny.”

“No problem.” Iron Fist says, then pauses. For a second, Matt thinks he’s passed out because _wow,_ is he tired. However, Matt can practically _hear_ his smirk. “You believe me now? About my powers?”

Matt groans again. Not out of pain, no, but because he doesn’t think he  _can_ be a skeptic asshole anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, Matt is forced out of his skeptic ways by circumstance. Also, I like the idea of him being a lil pissed off because everyone thinks Danny is the bomb dot com. Anyways, though, I hope everyone enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Plz kudos and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thx!


End file.
